Time to Get Weird in the Seventies
by minachandler
Summary: Missing scene from 1x01, in which Sara shows off her White Canary outfit and she bonds with her new friends, Leonard and Mick. Rogue Canary friendship fic.


When Sara emerges from the room in the Waverider, clad in her White Canary outfit, she finds only Leonard waiting for her. He's playing with his cold gun, but he looks up when she greets him with a cheerful "Hey". Sara raises her eyebrows, though, at the way he narrows his eyes a little.

"Not that you don't look great," Leonard begins, but Sara interrupts him.

"Gee, I would say 'thanks', only I sense a 'but' coming."

"...but explain to me how that's the perfect outfit?" Sara glares at him and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Just saying – this is the seventies. You won't exactly blend in."

Sara shrugs. "I've never blended in. Don't see the point in starting now. Where's Mick?"

"Taking a leak," Leonard says. "So – is this supposed to be your superhero costume?"

She laughs. "Something like that. My big sister had it made for me."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Laurel."

"You two close?" Leonard asks, his tone casual – but Sara can tell he's curious.

"We are," Sara says. "Even though I kind of stole her boyfriend from her and made her think I was dead for six years."

"Ouch," says Leonard.

"But, I mean, considering she brought me back from the dead, it'd be a bit weird if we _weren't_ close, to be honest."

She watches for Leonard's reaction, and this time even the smirk that he seems to wear at all times can't conceal his surprise. That much Sara can tell from his widening eyes and raised eyebrows.

"When you say she brought you back from the dead –"

"I mean, I was dead for a year, and then she brought me back using something called the Lazarus Pit." Sara says all of this with deliberate nonchalance, realising she is enjoying this perhaps more than she should.

"Lazarus… like, from the Bible?"

Sara nods. "Something like that."

"Huh. Do you have any idea who killed you?"

"I do, actually. It was – a friend of mine. My ex's little sister, in fact. But she had no idea what she was doing at the time. She never would have tried to hurt me, much less kill me."

"Well, isn't your world all fine and dandy… not to mention seven shades of fucked up." Leonard says this last under his breath, but Sara still hears him and for some reason she laughs.

"I'm an assassin. A resurrected bloodthirsty assassin. I can barely remember a time when my world was anything but fucked up."

"That makes two of us," Leonard says, and at the same time they both decide spontaneously to bump fists. Sara grins at her new friend. Maybe this whole saving the world thing would be fun.

"So do you have any siblings?" she asks.

"Little sister," Leonard replies. "Lisa."

"And let me guess… she's in the same line of work as you?" This time it's Leonard's turn to glare at Sara, who just shrugs. "Hey, I'm not judging. For what it's worth, my sister took up my hobby when I died."

"And what was that?"

"I was the Canary. And I enjoyed kicking the shit out of criminals. Not people like you, so much," Sara's quick to clarify when Leonard raises his eyebrows. "More the kind that think women are theirs for the taking the same way money is."

"Well, in that case," Leonard says, "you have my vote, Canary."

"She has your vote in what?" Both Leonard and Sara turn round at Mick's voice.

"Sara here has a thing for putting misogynists six feet under," Leonard drawls.

"More in hospital nowadays," Sara says.

Leonard shakes his head. "Whatever. All I'm saying – that's the kind of vigilante justice I approve of. The only kind, to be honest.'"

"Len here is super protective over his baby sister," Mick explains.

"Do you have a picture?" Sara asks. She wonders for a moment as Leonard's eyebrows crease into a slight frown if he's had quite enough of acquainting himself with her, but then he pulls out his wallet and shows her a picture.

"She dragged me into a photo booth this one time and I happened to be in charitable mood," Leonard says. "Probably because I made this big score the day before."

"Hmm," Sara says, studying the picture closely. Leonard's wearing what seems to be his signature smirk, while his sister – Lisa – leans her head on his shoulder and smiles. "She's hot."

"Hey, hands off," Mick says unexpectedly. Sara looks up at him, raises her eyebrows. "What? She's kinda like the annoying sister I never wanted. Comes with the territory, to be honest."

"Does she have a codename too?"

"The alliterative kind," Leonard says. "Like brother, like sister, apparently. She calls herself –"

"– Golden Glider," Mick and Leonard say in unison.

"That's better than yours combined," Sara quips, and to her surprise, her two companions both shrug and nod.

"That's what happens when the good guys give you nicknames," Mick says with a shake of his head. "Anyway – enough chitchat. How about we go for that drink?"

"Excellent idea," Sara says, grinning at Mick and then at Leonard. They both grin back and follow her off the Waverider.

Maybe saving the world could be fun. But in the meantime, it was time to get weird in the seventies.


End file.
